An electronic device refers to a device that performs a specific function corresponding to an installed program, such as an electronic diary, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), an image/sound device, a desktop/laptop computer, a navigation unit for a vehicle, etc., as well as home appliances. For example, these electronic devices may output stored information as sounds or images. With the high degree of integration of electronic devices and the common use of high-speed and high-capacity wireless communication, a single mobile communication terminal has a variety of functions these days. For example, an entertainment function (such as a game), a multimedia function (such as reproduction of a music/moving image), a communication and security function for mobile banking or the like, a scheduling function, an electronic wallet function, etc., are integrated in a single electronic device, along with a communication function.
Electronic devices (such as an electronic diary, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet PC, etc.) that are used while being carried are generally equipped with a display device and a battery and have an external appearance of a bar type, a folder type, or a sliding type. In recent years, electronic devices that can be worn on a part of a human body (such as a wrist or head) have been commercialized with the compactness of electronic devices thanks to the development of electronic communication technologies. Further, an electronic device in which the case or a part (outer periphery) of the case is formed of a metal material and an electronic device in which the battery is embedded without detachment have emerged according to the preference of users who value the design of an electronic device.
These electronic devices may perform security functions (such as user authentication, etc.), or may expand the storage capacities thereof, using storage mediums, such as subscriber identification module (SIM) cards, memory cards, etc. The electronic devices may have sockets installed therein such that the storage mediums are attached to, and detached from, the electronic devices, and the storage mediums may be inserted into the electronic devices while being mounted on tray structures according to the structures of the electronic devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.